


Spoils of War

by lilsmartass



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Begging, Consent Issues, M/M, PWP, Porn, but not really, worst fuck or die situation ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Loki forces Steve to rape to Tony when he captures them both, what he doesn’t know is that they’re already together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately, though considering what I put them through, probably for the best.
> 
> Warning/Spoilers: Mild consent issues (Loki thinks this is rape, it’s kind of not? I don’t even know), explicit sexual content.
> 
> Genre: porn, PWP, humour.
> 
> A/N: I’m kind of messed up on painkillers and rum right now so I really have no idea why this happened.

** Spoils of War **

 

“You want me to what?” Steve repeats blankly.

Loki sneers, obviously delighted with the shock on Steve’s face. “You heard me mortal. Either you violate the Man of Iron, or I give him to my army, after of course I am finished with him myself.”

Steve swallows, and nods, taking his eyes off Loki’s face. “Alright.” His voice is all but inaudible. “I’ll do it.”

“Of course you will,” Loki says in a condescending voice.

Steve can only give a single short nod. Loki reaches out and opens a door that Steve hadn’t previously noticed. Inside the small, barely lit room is Tony. He’s leaning insouciantly against the wall wearing only his under armour. Steve feels the familiar stir of lust he always feels seeing Tony entirely covered, but in the thin material which left literally nothing to the imagination. He saw the equally familiar answering fire in Tony’s eyes, but the look was barely a second, quickly replaced by the cold fury Tony turned on Loki as he shoved Steve into the room and stepped in after him.

“You have to be kidding me with this,” Tony says, sneer easily matching Loki’s. He waves a hand around the room. “A dungeon? Really?” His eyes drift over Loki’s shoulder and onto Steve. “Are you alright?”

Steve nods, “I’m fine.”

Loki laughs and wonders aloud, “Do you think he will still think of your wellbeing when you have ruined him?”

Tony’s eyes darken, fear rampant, but well hidden enough that he doubts Loki can see it. Even if he can he will assume the fear is for Tony himself, Steve knows it is not. The pair freeze for a moment, just looking at each other. Steve knowing what has to be done but not knowing how to start.

Loki laughs again, and this time speaks to Steve. “I grow bored mortal and I am doing you a kindness. I do not have to let you make this as painless as possible.”

Tony opens his mouth, and Steve trusts him with his life, with the lives of the others, with his very _soul_ , but he can’t guarantee that what Tony says won’t give them away, and if he says anything, if Loki _realises_ …He is capable of hurting them both unspeakably. And he wants to. The others will be looking for them, this is inconvenient, embarrassing, but it doesn’t mean what Loki wants it to mean. And doing this will buy them some time. All of this tumbles through Steve’s mind, and, as Tony is about to speak he lunges across the room.

He grabs Tony, pinning him against the wall and kisses him, hard. Tony makes a muffled sound. Steve pulls back, he’s holding Tony slightly too hard against the wall, he knows his wrists will bruise, but it is the surest way of keeping Tony’s attention. He angles his body so Loki can only see his back, stiff with tension and nothing of Tony’s surprised, amused, lust blown gaze. “Do you understand?” he asks lowly. “Do you understand what I have to do?”

Tony is a genius, a super genius even, but he is also a smartass and Steve can _see_ him preparing to shoot some comment back at Steve, a comment he can’t silence without arousing Loki’s suspicion. It is, ironically, Loki who saves them. “I did not give you leave to explain.”

Steve half turns, using the motion to dig his elbow into Tony’s side. “I’m sorry.” It burns him to force the humility into his voice, but Steve can do it if it will protect Tony.

Tony takes a sharp breath and says, “What? Steve why-?”

Steve shifts again, making sure that his back is still blocking Tony so Loki can’t see the laughter in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Well?” Loki demands, “One kiss is hardly a ravishment. I told you I wanted to see him hurt and violated and _used_.”

Tony whimpers. Steve recognises that sound. It’s when his desire goes sub vocal. He makes a sound that he hopes sounds more distressed than it actually is and turns back to Tony, digging the fingers of the hand still around Tony’s wrist in sharply before he ruins everything by pleading for it. 

“Don’t-” Tony manages. He doesn’t sound sincere.

Steve leans in, preventing him from any further bad lying by covering his lips with his own and swallowing any further words. He kisses him deep and hard. Tony whimpers again, there’s so much in the kiss, reassurance and desire, reminding him of their danger, possession and a slight, shameful, never-to-be-admitted, urge to _hurt_ Tony, to claim him, to make him _his_. When he pulls back, Tony has blood on his lip. His pupils are so wide they are almost black. They regard one another, panting, and then Steve pulls himself back to what is actually happening. He needs to convince Loki he is following his commands. Unthinkingly, he leans in and licks the blood off Tony’s chin and lip.

Tony is a better, or at least cleverer, man than him, he pulls back. “Steve, Steve _please_ …”

Steve knows exactly what he means, knows exactly what he wants. Loki’s low chuckle reminds him of what the god expects. He swallows the growl. It feels like it’s choking him, but he covers the moment by bearing Tony to the ground, hard enough to knock the air from the billionaire’s chest in case he wants to make a noise. It occurs to him abruptly that Loki is watching and a flush rises up the back of his neck. He stills. Tony whines and Steve pinches him, hard enough to raise marks on his ribs where his fingers are digging into the skin. Tony’s whine becomes less wanton and more agonised and he struggles gratifyingly beneath the super soldier’s bulk.

Steve turns to Loki, holding Tony still beneath his knees and the majority of his body. “Please don’t make me,” he says, colouring again at how raspy and wrecked his voice is. He’s begging partly to keep up his cover, and partly to spare himself the embarrassment. Tony squirms again, teasingly this time, his still fabric clad hips against Steve’s near painfully hard cock.

Loki just smirks back at him, and one hand drops from where it is folded across his chest to his own crotch. “I am not yet satisfied Captain. Ruin him.”

Tony shimmies again, clearly less bothered by being watched by Steve and the sensation is like a shock to the very base of his spine. Steve wrenches his eyes away from Loki and back to Tony. “I’m sorry,” he says, and he is sincere. He’ll enjoy it, and judging by the hardness of Tony’s crotch he’ll enjoy it too, but what he feels for Tony…it shouldn’t be sullied by this, by Loki’s amusement.

“It’s OK Steve,” Tony firms his jaw, and, for virtually the first time since they first stepped into the cell, looks serious. He looks like he knows every thought in Steve’s head. He wriggles a hand free and raises it, cupping Steve’s cheek in a tender, but not exclusively romantic, gesture. “It’s OK. It…it’s not…do what you have to. Whatever he wants you to do. Just do it. Don’t…don’t let him hurt you.”

Loki giggles, high and mad, “How very brave you both are.”

Steve glares sideways at him, then drops his head and presses his lips softly, chastely, to Tony’s; conveying everything it is too dangerous for him to say aloud.

Loki hums, sadistic amusement and disappointment warring within the sound. “Well, since he’s not going to struggle and curse you, we’ll have to change the game Captain.”

That brings Steve’s attention off Tony’s half lustful, half loving expression and back to Loki. “No. No, I’m doing what you asked. I don’t have to-”

“Don’t have to?” Loki snaps sharply, taking a step forward. Steve tenses, every muscle tightening as he remains on the ground, on top of Tony, despite the threat emanating from the god, “Well…of course you don’t _have_ to. I can just flay you both raw instead.”

Steve growls, and it’s Tony who says in a choked voice. “What’s the new game?”

Loki smiles coldly. “Your _beloved_ Captain, can either hurt you, badly, let me see how beautiful you look spread out in a pool of your own cooling blood, or make you beg for his big dick to split you open.”

Tony muffles a groan, he loves being made to beg for it, but Steve can still feel the sound vibrating in his chest. He hides his answering expression by dropping his forehead to Tony’s, leaning close so they’re breathing the same air and whispers, “What do you want me to do?”

Tony answers by bucking his hips up against Steve’s in a harsh, challenging motion and spits back. “Do your worst, but I warn you, I’ve never begged for anything in my life.”

“A challenge,” Loki sneers from behind them. They both ignore him.

Steve drops his head lower, digging his teeth into Tony’s neck and sucking hard enough to leave a bruising mark, high enough on his throat that it’ll be visible for all to see for weeks. “Sure?”

Tony pulls his head away and smirks, over Steve’s shoulder, right at Loki. “Certain. But don’t hurt me. I’m going to want to be in good shape to kick some Asgardian ass later.”

All levity is gone from Loki’s voice as he snaps, “Whatever your choice get on with it Captain. Or I will assume you would rather I do it, than you played your part.”

Hidden from Loki’s gaze, Tony’s fingers convulse against his chest, gripping his skin painfully and holding him tight. For the first time, there is an echo of real fear in Tony’s eyes. As though Steve would leave him for Loki, however discomforted he might feel, even if Tony can’t bear to be around him afterwards, at least he’ll be gentle. As gentle as he is permitted to be. “I can do it,” he answers, but the words are for Tony. Beneath him the man heaves a shuddering sigh and relaxes his hold.

Steve sits; straddling below his knees and regards Tony’s form. With one yank, he rips the fabric of the under armour from collar bone to waist, exposing the darker man’s toned shoulders and dusky nipples. He regards him for a moment and Tony raises an eyebrow in overt challenge. With no further prompting needed Steve leans down, fixing his mouth over one of Tony’s sensitive nipples and sucking. His hand comes up to tease at the other, soft scrapes of his nails alternating with pulls and tugs. Tony moans, loudly and obviously this time, but somehow sucks in enough breath to say, “I still won’t beg for it.”

Steve doesn’t answer, doesn’t even raise his head, simply adds teeth to the play of his tongue over the stimulated nub and shifts forward so that his hips lock tighter against Tony’s, so that Tony can be in no doubt what this is doing to him. Tony makes another sound, this one closer to a whimper than a real groan, and this time, Steve does raise his head a few inches, blowing on the spit wet skin until Tony whines again and then lowering his mouth to the other nipple, handing switching over to continue to tease the first one. When Tony makes a sound that’s more pain than pleasure at the tugging, scraping sensations over too sensitive skin, he shifts his hand slightly to run feather light lines over Tony’s sides and ribs, hands roaming over each part of him.

Tony arches as far off the ground as he can, hips rutting helplessly against Steve’s body. Steve pulls back. “No,” he says firmly. “You come with my cock inside you, or you don’t come at all.”

The motions falter and stutter, but don’t fully stop. “Steve, Steve need-”

Steve drops a hand, palming Tony’s still covered cock, his own jumping at the feel of the wetness beneath his hand where Tony is already dripping. “What do you need Tony?”

Tony’s eyes flicker open; they’re almost black, empty of everything, but lust and desperation. Steve rubs a thumb subtly, but reassuringly against Tony’s jutting hip bone. Beneath him, the smaller man blinks slowly and runs his tongue over sinfully plush lips. When his lids open again his eyes have cleared slightly and there’s challenge and amusement in there along with the lust now as he says in a raspy, but strong voice, “Need a cheese burger. I’m really hungry.”

Loki laughs, and Steve jumps. He’s all but forgotten he was there. “So proud Man of Iron. When you break and beg for it, I will enjoy watching your Captain fuck that defiance out of you.”  

Judging by the look in Tony’s eyes, he finds that threat almost as arousing as Steve does. His expression dares Steve, goads him on, and the blond sits up further to pull off the rest of Tony’s under armour discarding the rags to one side and taking a second to admire the lithe naked form beneath him. He keeps running his hands over Tony’s body, feigning that it is pure chance when he scrapes his nails harder than Tony clearly expects over the hollows beneath his hips. Tony’s body jack-knifes and the cry that is ripped out of him sounds like agony. Steve knows from long experience that it is ecstasy, and, with a feral smirk, he drops his head, swiping his tongue gently, teasingly over those same hollows, before digging his teeth in and sucking another vivid, claiming bruise into the soft skin there.

Tony lets out a choked sob, but Steve doesn’t ask him if he wants mercy this time. Tony wanted to play this game, situation be damned? He knows fine and well what he has to say to make Steve stop.

He lets his tongue follow the lines of Tony’s body until he reaches the other man’s crotch. Pre-cum is literally running down the painfully swollen looking shaft, and Steve knows that the tiniest amount of suction will send Tony off like a rocket, and who knows what the consequences for cheating at Loki’s game will be. Besides, Steve’s blood is up, testosterone and adrenaline pulsing through his veins along with Tony’s challenge. Tony thinks he can’t do this? Steve is more than happy to prove him wrong, Loki or no Loki.

He ignores Tony’s cock completely, instead casting his tongue over the heavy balls hanging beneath it until Tony emits a gasped out sob, then he sucks one into his mouth. Tony thrashes wildly, head tossing back and one long drawn out noise emitting from his throat. Steve pulls back just enough for Tony to feel his smile pushed against his tender skin, then sucks the other in, swirling his tongue around it. Unthinking and desperate, Tony drops one hand towards his cock, but before he can do more than give it the gentlest of touches, Steve has hold of his wrist, pressing against earlier’s bruises. “I told you no.”

Tony hisses, more annoyed at the restriction and the tone of command that he so chafes under on the battlefield than anything else, and he squirms, as though he has a hope of escaping Steve’s strength if Steve doesn’t wish him to. All he achieves is to press the over stimulated skin between his legs against what must be the near painful rasp of Steve’s stubble. With a defeated sound he goes still and lax and parts his legs wider, offering with a small noise.

Steve pushes two fingers into his own mouth, coating them thickly and thoroughly with saliva before dropping them between Tony’s legs to tease at his asshole. He remembers to cast a glance over his shoulder as though for permission before saying, “What do you want Tony?”

Tony whispers something, head tossing. His voice is too low to be heard, to the way he raises his hips entreatingly leaves no doubt as to what the words must have been. Steve presses both fingers inside at once, relishing the broken sound of agonised arousal that falls from Tony’s lips as well as the way he clenches around him. He doubts he will be given much time to prepare Tony once the other man does beg, and he won’t damage him, not badly. He sets a punishing thrusting pace, but deliberately avoids his prostate, wrenching another series of noises out of him before adding a third finger and then saying huskily, “I didn’t catch that Tony. What were you asking for?”

Tony glares at him, real anger and betrayal in his eyes this time, and Steve can only give a tiny apologetic shrug, they both know this has to look good. Tony relents, head thudding back against the hard floor. “Fuck you,” he mutters grudgingly.

Steve casts his fingers over Tony’s prostate, making him yowl like a scalded cat. “C’mon Tony,” he says, allowing a pleading note to creep into his own tone. It fits with the role he’s playing, but his own cock feels like it might explode if he doesn’t get it inside Tony in the next few minutes. If Tony wants a way to save a little face, Steve is more than happy to give it to him. “C’mon. Just tell me what you want.”

Tony’s breath leaves him in a gusty sigh. “Fuck me,” he says, voice thin.

Giving Tony one last stretch, Steve pulls his fingers out of Tony and drops his hand to his own crotch, unfastening the crotch and letting his own agonisingly hard cock spring free. He spits into his hand and rubs the saliva up and down his own length.

“That didn’t sound like begging,” Loki says. He sounds _wrecked_.

Steve doesn’t turn; he doesn’t think he can bear to see Loki getting off to the sight of this. “Tony?” he says instead, just a thread of desperation edging the Captain America tone, infused with as much command as he can muster.

Tony’s hips jerk against nothing, and the words spill from him, as if unbidden. “Please Steve. Please fuck me. I need it, need you. You can do what you want with me, just please.”

Steve doesn’t leave Loki time to object. He slots himself between Tony’s legs and slides home in one not-quite-completely-dry push. Tony’s breath catches at what must be a painful burn and stretch and Steve stills his shaking body, giving him time to adjust. He rubs his hands up and down Tony’s side, as though settling a skittish animal, and waits until Tony gives him a shaky, barely lucid nod, before he sets a gentle rocking pace. It doesn’t take long before Tony is bucking back into him, urging him deeper and faster, a little pain has never served to do anything but make sex better for him after all.

Steve obliges him, pulling out almost completely and then pressing back in. He’s not going as fast or as hard as he desires, but he retains enough of a grasp of his self-control to remember that Tony is barely prepped and unlubricated, and no pleasure is worth hurting him, not even when Tony is mewling and squirming beneath him, chasing the pain as readily as the pleasure. He can feel the heat building in his abdomen, feel his balls drawing up closer to his body and the feel of Tony’s warm cum, streaming over his belly and Steve’s hands is all it takes to push him over the edge. He drops forward, covering Tony almost completely with his own body, shielding his open expression as best he can from Loki’s hungry gaze. He gives himself a few breaths to calm himself and then straightens, pulling out, wrenching another pained sound, and turning a scowl on Loki. “Satisfied?”

The god never gets a chance to answer. With a smirk he opens his mouth and a tufted dart immediately imbeds itself in his thigh. Steve gapes for a second; still orgasm slowed, and then turns his attention to the front of the cell. Clint, Natasha and Bruce are all regarding them. “How-” he breaks off and coughs, willing away the blush he can feel crawling up his cheeks, “How long have you guys been there?”

“We didn’t want to interrupt,” Clint says, smiling and not looking in the least bit apologetic.

“Loki made us,” Steve defends himself.

“And you hated every minute of it?”

This time there is no willing the blush away. “He didn’t know we were together,” Tony mutters, eyes still shut, unashamedly splayed open and dripping cum. “He thought he was making Steve hurt me.” He finally pries his eyes open and smirks upside downedly at Clint. “Whereas actually he was helping me tick one of my fantasies off my bucket list.”

“Fantasies?” Steve does not squeak, trying to clean himself up and tuck himself back in under Natasha’s far too interested scrutiny.

Tony turns a pitying gaze on him and gives a languid and entirely sated smile. “Sure, you, in the full Captain America uniform, turning me into your hapless sex-toy, my consent unnecessary?” He gives a theatrical shudder, “I have been jerking off to that image since I was about 13.”

Steve sputters something incoherent and is saved when Bruce says in a long suffering tone. “Do you want my spare pants Stark? The Other Guy wasn’t needed, but I have some.”

Tony shuffles, and Steve moves off of him, allowing him to move this time and unable to entirely repress the flare of renewed interest from groin at the sight of Tony’s abused asshole as he levers himself to his feet. “Pants?”

Bruce sighs and looks fixedly at Tony’s face. “Yes Stark, pants.”

Tony looks down at himself, then at Steve’s undoubtedly dishevelled form. “Nah, I’m fine. I’ll stay like this. Steve’s spoils of war.”        

  


End file.
